undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-71.88.162.184-20151117034109/@comment-72.193.33.107-20151119232548
As near as I can tell, the story is something like this. Alphys was tasked by the king to find a way to make monster souls linger after death for long periods of time so they could over time gather enough soul power to break the barrier without relying on human souls. She determined that the reason human souls can linger is due to their capacity for determination. She somehow managed to extract determination from the captured human souls they had, or something to that effect, and injected it into recently dying or deceased monsters who had not yet turned to dust (monsters who 'fell down'). Unexpectedly, this had the effect of reviving them, but the determination went wrong and the revived monsters melted and fused into the amlgamations. One of the notes in the true lab also mentioned she had a plan she wasn't telling the king about involving the first golden flower. She somehow managed to combine Asriel's memories, the first flower, and determination to try and revive Asriel for the king since she didn't know that determination didn't work well with monsters yet, and wound up creating Flowey, who is literally Asriel's consciousness with the power of determination and no soul. In the genocide run, Asriel explains that when he had the power of determination he was able to control save states and reset the world, but he was unable to feel anything. He tried to explain who he was to his family and they accepted and loved him, but he felt nothing. He tried solving everyone's problems and making them happy, but he felt nothing. And finally he started killing everyone in an attempt to feel something at all, but that didn't work either. He basically was an emotionless shell stuck in a groundhog day loop to the point that he knew everyone and everything in the underground and how everyone would react to anything. Near as I can tell, he became a nihlist at that point. To him, nothing mattered and the monsters weren't even people anymore, but scripted and predictable reactions. Flowey literally became an uncaring emotionless husk to the point that actually feeling fear at the end of a genocide run was a completely alien sensation to him. Then something new happened. Frisk appeared, and took the power of determination out of Flowey's hands. Frisk was unpredictable and a new variable in the stagnant world, so Flowey decided to use Frisk and their human soul to change things so he could actually find something new and hopefully feel something. Depending on the run, he tries to take advantage of the changes in different ways. My personal take on Frisk is that they are the reincarnation of Chara coming out from where Chara was buried. After all, the reason Chara's coffin is empty is because they were taken and buried in the ruins by Toriel. The reason the monsters still needed a red soul was because Chara's was never captured. In Chara's coffin you find the remains of mummy wrappings, and Frisk's first armor? Old bandages. Now remember that Asriel said that when the two souls were in his body, Chara took control for a while before he managed to wrest control back. That's kind of what I see in Frisk. In the same body you have Frisk, who is a genuinely nice person, then you have the consciousness of Chara which is twisted and soulless and filled with hate. Depending on your actions, you choose whether Frisk or Chara is more in control of their body. And at the end of a genocide run, Chara takes Frisk's soul and then has the power to take over the body at any point, as seen in the corruption of the pacifict runs from then on.